Dear Diary
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Maryse sees a boy at the beach who she just cant stop thinking about. Ted/Maryse. Oneshot/songfic


**A/N**

_YAY. Another oneshot._

_This is a Ted/Maryse because I'm so excited she's been his valet. They look perfect together._

**_Bold Italics = Song_**

_The song is: **Dear Diary by Britney Spears**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary, today I saw a boy**_

_**And I wondered if he noticed me**_

_**He took my breath away**_

Maryse Ouellet was layed out on a beach with her best friend Eve Torres. They were just minding there own business when a bunch of boys ran past of them. One of them catching Maryse's eye as he and his friends ran past. Maryse started to blush.

"Who was that?" Eve asked as she checked out the boys running down the beach.

"I have no idea," Maryse sighed. Whoever it was had definitely took her breath away. He was absolutely stunning. She needed to see him again and find out who he was.

"Whoever it was had definitely noticed you.. He was cute," Eve giggled as she nudged Maryse playfully in the side.

_**Dear Diary, I cant get him off my mind**_

_**And it scares me**_

_**Cos I've never felt this way.**_

Maryse and Eve were sat at a bar later that evening. Maryse just couldn't stop thinking about that boy from the beach. She barely knew nothing about him but she knew she liked him a lot even if it was only one glance. It scared her because Maryse never let herself fall so easily not after Mike had broke her heart last year. Ever since then she'd put her guard up but things seemed to have changed.

"Maryse.. Your not listening to me? I was just saying, those boys from the beach are sat over there. Shall we go talk to them?" Eve said jumping down from her stool at the bar.

_**No one in this world**_

_**Knows me better than you do**_

_**So diary, I confide in you**_

"Eve. Im scared. Im telling you this because you're my best friend and I can tell you everything and I know you wont tell another single person but I really like that boy but im scared cos I don't even know who the hell he is? I should feel so strongly for someone ive never met or spoke to before.." Maryse rambled on but stopped as Eve nudged her in the side seeing as though 2 of the boys were making there way over to them. One had dirty blonde hair whilst the other had dark hair. The blonde smiled at Maryse.

"Hey, Im Ted. I saw you on the beach earlier and just wanted to come over and say hello. This is my friend Cody," Ted smiled as he introduced him and his friend to the two girls.

Maryse couldn't talk so Eve had to talk over. "Im Eve and this lovely blonde girl next to me is called Maryse."

"It was nice to meet the two of you. Maybe I'll see you around," Ted smiled at the two girls as him and Cody walked off.

_**Dear Diary, Today I saw that boy**_

_**As he walked by**_

_**I thought he smiled at me.**_

The next day Maryse and Eve were sat on the beach again soaking up the sun. Maryse hadn't been able to stop thinking about Ted the whole night and day. He really was a handsome young man and he seemed really nice when he introduced himself to her last night. Maryse looked up to see Ted and Cody walking by again. Ted stopped, looked at Maryse and smiled. Maryse couldn't believe it. Ted was stood there smiling at her. It just couldn't be true.

_**And I wondered**_

_**Does he know what's in my heart**_

_**I tried to smile but I could hardly breath**_

_**Should I tell him how I feel**_

_**Or would that scare him away**_

_**Diary tell what to do**_

_**Please tell me what to say**_

Maryse couldn't help but wonder if Ted knew how she felt. He seemed to like her too but she didn't know for certain. Maybe he was just been really friendly? She smiled back at him as he walked past waving at her. Eve giggled.

"He so likes you.."

"I dunno Eve. What if I was to tell him that I liked him then he ran off? I think hes just been very friendly and that's all," Maryse shrugged, as she pushed her sunglasses onto her face. She secretly didn't want that to be true. Hopefully he did like her too.

"Just tell him Maryse. Just tell him you like him.. It could be the start to something beautiful," Eve patted her friend on the leg and went back to the magazine she was reading.

_**Dear Diary one touch of his hand**_

_**Now I cant wait to see that boy again**_

_**He smiled and I thought my heart could fly**_

A few hours later and Maryse felt a shadow over her. She looked to see Ted stood there smiling. She turned to her side to see Eve had gone. Ted placed himself down next to her lightly brushing his hand against hers. Maryse felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch. What was this boy doing to he?

"Hey, your friend Eve went to go grab a bite to eat with Cody so I thought I'd come keep you company. I don't like seeing a beautiful girl sat on her own," Ted smiled his dazzling smile at her. Maryse had to contain herself from squealing. His smile was seriously amazing.

"Aww well thank you.." Maryse smiled shyly.

"Maryse.. Do you mind if I do something?" Ted asked looking at her curiously. Maryse had no idea where he was going with this but she agreed anyway.

"Sure.."

Ted leant over and pressed his lips against hers. Maryse closed her eyes as she melted to his touch. She obviously wasn't going to refuse. She'd been going crazy over this guy the past 2 days. Ted pulled away with a huge smile on his face.

"Ive wanted to do that since I saw you…"

"Your not the only one," Maryse giggled. Eve and Cody made there way back over and sat down.

"What's been happening her?" Eve asked as she inspected the looks on Maryse and Ted's face.

"I was just asking Maryse to dinner tomorrow.. If you like?" Ted stood up.

"Of course.."

Ted winked at her as he walked off with a huge grin on his face. Somehow he had a feeling they were going to have a beautiful relationship.

_**Diary do you think we'll be more than friends?**_

_**Got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends.**_

* * *

**A/N**

_If you want a oneshot just tell me the pairing and song and i'll do it._

_Also, if youve asked me for one they will be up this week I promise._

_Review please? :)_


End file.
